


海底总动员AU

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Finding Nemo (2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry can only remember what happened in seven seconds, Harrymort - Freeform, Harrymort Prompt, Paracanthurus hepatus Harry, Shark Voldemort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 傲娇鲨鱼伏X七秒记忆拟刺尾鲷哈





	海底总动员AU

小鲨鱼伏地魔从小就长得和别的鱼不一样，脸吓人就算了还天生怪力，比其它鱼都要厉害。于是乎一干孤儿鱼很怕它并对它使用冷暴力采取孤立措施。对此表示不屑一顾的伏伏就毅然抛弃鱼类孤儿院踏上寻找爹娘的征程。“你们这群蠢鱼见过鲨鱼么？鲨鱼！” 而且因其长相吓鱼威慑力强所以伏伏还收获了一大批食鱼徒在海里横行霸道，中途就遇见了只有7秒记忆的小鱼哈利，然后小哈不仅不觉得伏伏吓人，还偏偏跟定了伏伏（还总是忘记它老要吃掉自己的事实）赶也赶不走。大概伏地魔一直没吃它是因为好不容易遇见个不会被自己吓到的胆肥鱼觉得新鲜吧，玩够了再说。  
  
接着傲娇伏就带着失忆哈继续勇闯天涯的寻根之旅。寻根过程打情骂俏秀恩爱，还夹杂着暴力的吃鱼画面，反正小哈都会忘的伏伏没必要掩饰自己凶残本性啊。咦，话说伏伏怎么考虑到别的鱼的想法了？小哈有一百种气到伏伏的办法但伏伏并不吃它。比如小哈经常要伏伏自我介绍并阐述目标，好傻啊，每当这时伏地魔就更想吃掉小哈了。对话像这样

* * *

  
“连我名字都记不住还跟着我做什么？”  
  
“因为你丑。”  
  
“嫌我丑滚蛋。”  
  
“不要，我就喜欢丑的。”

* * *

  
伏地魔要出去捕鱼：“你在这儿呆着，等我回来。”  
  
默不作声。  
  
回来后，“鱼呢？！”  
  
“头顶。”  
  
“什么时候上去的？下来！竟敢不听话！”  
  
“怕我一会儿忘了就游跑了，你找不到我就不要我了怎么办。”  
  
“那为什么是头顶，不能换个地儿？”  
  
“头顶视野好。”  
  
伏地魔张大嘴。  
  
“好吧，因为我想把你压在身下。”

* * *

 

对此伏地魔表示只能郁闷地吃鱼。就是这种 “你烦我，却又会不干掉我，所以我可以继续气你甚至装傻气你” 的相处模式。  
  
找着找着终于有结果了，结果发现娘亲难产（鲨鱼能难产吗）死了，爹地嫌自己长得太丑就抛弃它们不说还和别的鲨跑了生了其它小鲨。愤怒的伏伏就把它们都咬死吃了，还分了一点肉给小哈但小哈表示并不吃鱼，更不能吃自己岳父。伏地魔就说，“不，这是你老公公。” 小哈：“所以你变相承认我俩是一对了”。气的伏伏又一个血盆大口张开——咬了一口肉。不过伏伏想还好收获了这只小蠢鱼，还有它陪着自己，但还是拒向小哈承认喜欢它的陪伴。啊，好occ的一个梗  
  
结尾最后一句，小哈说：“知道么Voldy，我现在的记忆可不止七秒钟了”。是的，我就是比较想在最后让这个披着童话皮的伪血腥故事充满希望！


End file.
